O' Death
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Kagome's been trapped in the modern times for three years. Just as she starts to accept her life would be normal. Become a nurse, get married have kids. She saves two men and is dragged into a world of underground crime and detective work. Becoming Caught in Kira's web how will she escape Shinigamis, and Kira. Why also falling in love. Matt/Kagome Mello/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Do not own Death note or Inuyasha. I actually had this idea for a while, Thanks to A reader of mine. kirahigarashi, So a big shout out to you here! (Girl/Boy doesn't matter)I had the courage to put up this strange crossover. I'm still not sure if it will be a Mello and Kagome or a Matt and Kagome. I may create a poll, or you can just tell me in a PM or Review! Who would you like to see.**

 **Also the title was inspired by the song O' Death by Jen Titus.(Original song done by Ralph Stanley. Both are gorgeous in their own way, two holy different styles though) Its one of my favorites. I'm not quite sure what to call it, Gregorian Chant? Hym maybe? Its soothing despite the subject matter. Jen Titus's version of it, where Stanley's is more western. I highly recommend you check it out if you never heard it. its barely a two minute song. won't take much time at all.**

 _When god is gone and the devil takes hold who will have, mercy on my soul?- Jen Titus O' Death_

Eighteen year old Kagome Higarashi's life had never been normal, not since her fifteenth birthday anyway. When she was taken by a demon and sent back five hundred years into the past, where she then shattered a sacred jewel and spent a better part of over a year trying to piece it back together why fighting a dark force named Naraku. Together with her friends, a half dog demon named Inuyasha, A fox demon named Shippo, A perverted monk named Miroku, a Demon slayer Sango and her faithful companion Kilala a two tailed cat demon. As well as help from Inuyasha's half brother Shessomaru and a feisty wolf Demon Kouga. They defeated Naraku and she was able to complete and wish away the jewel.

Three years had passed since that final battle against evil. The jewel was no more, and there was now no way to cross the well again it was closed. She missed everyone terribly, especially Inuyasha who she had grown Romantic feelings for during their travels. As well as the Fox kit Shippo who she had grown to love like her own son. What she wouldn't give to see them just one last time and say a proper goodbye. She also terribly missed the Adrenaline and the Adventure. The not knowing where you'd end up next. She truly took that for granted.

Kagome was bored. She was able to get her grades back up and barely made it into college where she was studying to become a nurse. The one thing she picked up why in the feudal era was the love of medicine and helping others. She still had her Miko powers but they were no good this day in age. Medicine though, she could do that. She could still help others. She worked part time at a café when she wasn't Interning at the Kyoto hospital.

Which is where she found herself now. Assessing the new patients, and determining what kind of care they needed, under the supervision of the RN of course. She also wrote down everything in their files which she helped organize and keep clean. This was her favorite part, talking to the patients. When she was done she got this particular patient, a sixty year old man named Taichi Ubata some water for his dry throat and bowed before leaving.

"Kagome! Kagome did you hear?" Eri, a friend of hers from high school and fellow intern ran over to her.

"What is it Eri? Is everything ok?" Kagome asked concerned.

"There's been another Heart attack . Again no history of it. Just keeled over. It's all the nurses are talking about. The Morticians are baffled. The hearts look perfectly healthy. You think it's the work of Kira?" She whispered the last part conspiratorially.

"I don't know. Probably." Kagome bit her lower lip. Following Eri into the nurses lounge to grab some food. Rice and Pickled Fish.

Kagome was deep in thought as she sat across from her friend on the bench, a vending machine with soda and other snacks humming behind her, incase one didn't want to eat the so called "Food" offered. She picked at it but did not eat it.

Something was off about the heart attacks, Kagome felt with everything she had that they were not natural, of course they weren't, not so many so quickly and all over the world. Ruling out a pathogen. It had to be one person. Group crimes had less of success rate. How could he kill though. Was he some kind of demon that was able to hide amongst the humans and had, had enough? But then, why only criminals.

Kagome took a bite of the pickled fish, not even noticing the sharp taste, which she washed down with rice and water. It had to be some sort of enchanted object. What had that kind of power? She groaned. Not for the first time she wished she had her friends from the past, even Lady Kaede. She was sure with their extensive knowledge as a group about all things enchanted, demonic, or spiritual would have come up with plausible answers. If she could just figure it out, her expertise in this area may be able to help the police, or even L catch the killer.

L.. Ever since his public "confrontation" with Kira a couple weeks ago. Kagome had searched everything she could about the mysterious Detective and got nothing. She was just so damn curious, or maybe it was the boredom, loneliness, or need to get back into contact with something anything from her past. Or another possibility. It gave her something to do in between work, and studying. Something to keep her mind off everything she lost. Whatever the Reason. Kagome wanted to know what was going on .

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome? anyone home?" Eri asked snapping her fingers in front of Kagomes unfocused chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked blinking her brain and eyes coming back into focus.

"There you are. I thought you got abducted. As I was saying, Ayumi is back in town. Yuka and I thought we could all go shopping , then to a club or something after words to celebrate. This Friday. I know you don't usually go out. This is a special occasion. What do you say?" Eri put her hands together pleading.

Kagome thought about it. Ayumi was the one out of her three friends who always supported her, even during rough patches with Inuyasha. She was always there to listen. She was the closest to her out of them. It had been a year since she saw her. She had no homework, she didn't see why not. Her work schedule was free Fridays. Her chores at the Shrine wouldn't' take very long. Thinking about it a few minutes more. She finished her water and gave a bright smile.

"I'd love to Eri. It would be nice to get the girls back together! In truth I could use the break from the constant work load. School, work and this internship can be a bit much sometimes. I could use the opportunity to let loose. " It was true enough. Kagome could use a break. Her head hurt with the constant influx of information pounded into her head daily. Her heart heavy from the memory of those she lost. When was the last time she truly relaxed and enjoyed herself? She couldn't remember.

Eri squealed.

"I'll let the girls know your in. I'll text you the time and where we'll meet at. I'm so excited Kagome!"

After lunch Kagome separated from Eri and went back to doing her daily routine. Dressing some wounds here and there. By the time it was time to go her feet hurt but she felt good, so many smiles today and people feeling better. Today was one of the better days.

Kagome entered the elevators and once she exited them, she noticed it was raining, luckily she carried a umbrella in her purse. It was compactable. Releasing it she entered the rain and hailed a cab to take her to the Shrine.

The cab ride was silent, so she just watched the city pass, the lights shinning brighter than any star. Neon lights flickering. She missed the clear skys of the feudal era . Where you could really see millions of stars across the sky. She used to lay and just star at them for ages tell she fell asleep wondering about it all. She shook her head. The cabby stopped with a squeak infront of the shrine steps. Paying the man she slipped out again opening the umbrella and walked up the shrine stairs.

Usually this exhausted most people. She went up and down them every day almost her whole life, plus fighting in the feudal era, and gym memberships. She kept fit so it was a breeze.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted down running down the steps. Souta was her younger brother. Freshman in high school. He had dark hair down to his ears and wore his blue uniform. She grinned devilishly and attacked him in a hug and kissed his cheeks.

"Eww Kagome I'm to old for this! He only half fought her. "

"Aww it's good to see my two grown up kids getting along" Her mother came from the kitchen drying off a plate . Her mother was middle aged with curled brown hair and a kind heart and face. Her eyes held wisdom, wisdom Kagome often had to lean on during her childhood and sometimes even her adult life, there were problems only her mother could fix.

Kagome gave her brother one last ruffle of his hair. Removing her sneakers from work and putting house shoes on she walked to the kitchen. She was only in white scrub pants and a yellow scrub shirt, showing she was just an intern. The hospital had different colored shirts for different jobs. Maintenance, cleaning, laundry, nurses, Supervisors, Director of nursing etc. She removed her raven hair from her pony tail and shook it out so it landed on her lower back.

Feeling much more at ease, she grabbed a can of cat food and fluffed it with a fork and putting it onto a plate. The moment it was put down. Her fat cat bouyo, a brown and white cat ran faster than she'd ever seen the lazy feline move and started devouring his dinner. Giving no more than a mewl of appreciation at her.

"Your very welcome" She answered his mewl and scratched him behind the ears.

"Kagome? Kagome is that you? How was your day sweetie?" Her grandfather asked coming out of a back room covered in dust.

"It went great gramps. I got to clean some wounds and redress today. Admitted two new patients in. Nothing serious. Did you find anything in storage for the exhibit? It looks like I'm not the only one who has to wash up before dinner."

"Ah yes, I found a sword said to have belonged to a Shinigami itself. It's in need of repairs though. I'm having it cleaned up as we speak."

"That sound's lovely. I'm going to clean up and then I'll see you at dinner!" She danced up the steps and turned on the hot water. Throwing her scrubs into the bin she jumped into the water which was hot enough to relax her tired muscles. Washing up quick , spending some time with her long hair. Once done she had dinner with her family. Teriyaki chicken , rice, veggies and miso soup.

Why at Dinner she listened avidly to her brothers stories about soccer and tennis, as well as his grades in school. Asking for help in chemistry. Her mother went on about her usual day, Grandpa even had funny stories on how he chased a mouse all around the shrine. Only for it to go back into its original hole in the wall. Where it sat mocking him this very moment.

Kagome stretched after dinner. Feeling more relax and contented. Her family truly made even the toughest days bright.

Once Kagome got into her room, and shut it. She rested her back against it and let out a long tired sigh. Finally alone time. She turned on the lamp on her desk and opened up one of her medical books , trying to get a bit ahead in class. When she was done with the next chapters notes, she brought out a book too read. Laying flat on her bed now she flipped it open. One of those romance novels . It wasn't the typical prince and princess. Oh no. This was about a gang member that fell in love with a dancer. Two opposites thrown together by mere chance at a bank robbery gone wrong. The Heroine learning to spy in order to portect the one she loved.

Kagome didn't realize she had fallen asleep until her phone buzzed incessantly near her head. Opening a bleary eye she flipped it open. It was from Eri.

"Meet us at noon in front of the fountain in the shopping center square. Then we'll crash at your place to get ready for the black orchid. Ayumi's brother owns it so we have free passage in"

She smiled and turned out the light. Friday would be interesting indeed. She sensed change in the air. She hoped it was a good kind of change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or Death note. I know there's controversy on whether or not matt's hair is Red or Brown. I like it a bit better when it has that red tint so that's what I went with. Also with Mello's accent. I said that because in some scenes in death note. I hear a slight accent or slur. It isn't a thick accent but its there. Given Mellos Real name. I just assume its Russian. Or I could be hearing things wrong.**

 **Also thank you everyone who left a review. You are awesome. It made me want to quickly edit this chapter and put it up. (I have the first four of this story already written.)**

 **This would of been up Sooner, but as you can see. This was a massive chapter and took longer than I thought it would to edit. Its almost four thousand words after all. I don't have a beta so its not perfect.**

 **I only know a few Japanese bands. But none of them really club music. So sorry that one of the two songs mentioned is American . I'm not quite sure what they play in Japan.**

 _Everyone loves something for nothing, even if it costs everything. -Needful things Stephen King_

Friday couldn't come quickly enough. So when it finally arrived she put on a yellow summer dress with blue sandals and clipped half her hair back in a butterfly clip. She didn't bother doing make up she'd do that later for tonight. Grabbing her purse and kissing gramps on the cheek she was out. The shopping center wasn't far, so she decided to walk and get some extra exercise.

As she walked she watched the clouds roll lazily by. It was one of the last days of summer. Winter would be coming soon. She'd enjoy the good weather why it lasted.

It didn't take long to get to the center. She went over to the fountain of three dolphins that were infront of it. She was the first to arrive so she sat down on the lip of the fountain and watched the sky. Waiting for her friends.

Ayumi was the first to arrive, once Kagome saw her she jumped up and leaving her purse. Tackle hugged the girl .

"Omg its been so long. You look amazing. How are the States treating you?" Kagome rapid fired questions.

"Way to long. Speaking through cameras on laptops is not the same. The states are amazing. Its not like Japan, but I really am liking my studies." Ayumi smiled bright.

As Kagome was about to ask her more, Yuka and Eri arrived at the same time. Kagome felt the warmth of friendship once again. She missed this, the four of them getting together to study, shop or talk about anything and everything. They once again fell into a comfortable rhythm.

Grabbing her purse Kagome took the spot in the center Ayumi to her left, Eri to her right and Yuka next to Eri.

After they all finished shopping, -In which they each got a dress for tonight-and had a quick bite to eat at a burger joint, where the conversation went from cloths to boys. Ayumi talked of an American she met and how things were getting serious. His name was Near. Eri and Yuka were still with their high school sweethearts, Yuka's boyfriend had recently hinted about possibly getting married after college. Then it inevitably went to Kagome's lack of a love life since Inuyasha, who they only met a handful of times when he came to grab her from the present time to the past. Ayumi insisted she needed to move on, love was out there for Kagome she just knew it. Kagome found herself agreeing. She couldn't pine forever. A part of her would always love him. He was not her future. However she didn't have much time to meet boys. Maybe he would just end up crashing into her life like Inuyasha had. She could only hope. They all went to Kagome's house to get ready.

The four of them came crashing into the shrine, laughing and squealing an air of excitement heavy in the air. Souta ran into his room to "get away from the estrogen" as he put it before firmly locking his door. Causing a new wave of laughter to erupt. They all went to Kagome's small room, Which soon had cloths strewn all over the place and make up all over the floor. The four of them only in bra's and underwear as they did their make up. That way they wouldn't get any on the dresses.

Once done they put on their dresses and did their hair.

Kagome wore a blue wrap dress, it was tight and showed off her hourglass figure. The sleeves were criss crossed creating a overlapping affect in the front and back. she wore light pink lipgloss and did her eyes in a blue Smokey look. After much convincing from her friends, ended up slightly curling the ends of her raven hair. So black it was almost blue.

Ayumi wore a pink mini dress. it was sleevless but there was a strap that went around the neck and connected to the dress via a broach. She had matching pink witches gloves- That's what kagome called them- They were glove that slipped on and only wrapped around one finger but covered most of the back of the hand and that went up to her arm. She did a bit of purple eyeshadow to offset the pink a bit. Ayumi never wore lip products. They annoyed her.

"Their sticky and get everywhere" Ayumi explained years ago.

Ayumi put her wavy hair half way up. Her bangs framed her face.

Eri wore a yellow sleevless dress, it was loose around the top and flared out at the bottom, a black belt around her waist. She created a sunset look with her eyeshadow and wore a nude lipstick that was just slightly darker than her skin. she kept her shoulder length black hair down but wore a yellow headband that glittered.

Yuka wore a simple purple dress, it had ruffled sleeves that covered the shoulders and along the neckline. It was loose and like eri she wore a belt around her waist. She was the only one out of their group with brown hair. She also kept it in a short bob she pinned one side with a barrette though. Yuka also was the only one with Blue eyes. The rest of them having varying shades of brown. She stuck out the most, but was also the most quiet.

With one last twirl in the full length mirror, and a few touch ups later, they were ready to go. Going down stairs they were greeted by Kagome's mother.

"Stay safe girls, Stay in a group. Keep your phones on. I called a cab it's on its way "

"We will!" They said in unison Kagome kissed her mothers cheek.

They left the shrine and waited for the cab at the end of the steps, it didn't take long for it to appear. Sliding in, it was a tight fit. They continued to chatter. The driver barely heard the name of their destination. Once there he was kind enough to help them out. It was hard getting out of a small cab in heels without falling.

The club was the Black orchid. It's sign neon purple and the flower changed colors to a timer, blinking at them.

The Black Orchid was a club in the center of the city, owned by Ayumi's brother it was hard to get into, so Kagome expected to be standing in line a while. Why in heels that wasn't Ideal, but it was the way of things. She was surprised however when Ayumi pulled the girls through the back entrance, the guard letting them right through. She shouldn't of been surprised, She was his sister so her and her friends were welcome. Before going through each of them were stamped on the hand with a purple orchid.

The back entrance lead to a small alcove, colorless with unpainted plaster. That in turn lead to a room for staff to put their things, a storage room, and a door that lead to the bar. Kagome was lead through that one. Immediately what had been mute, was now pulsing with music. The beat pulsed through her like a drum. The music vibrating her eardrums not that unpleasantly.

With a quick hi and bow to the bartender they slipped out onto the dancefloor, no one noticed them. They were either too drunk or having to much fun to care about four girls that appeared out of no where.

The club was rather big with two floors. The bottom consisting of the dancefloor and the top a bunch of tables, Some private. They got a private one next to a window. Where they could leave their bags, and it was cut off with a purple curtain.

Purple was the main theme of the place. Purple and Black fluorescents cast an eerie dark glow that was bright enough to see but dark enough to be a bit hazy. There were also beams of light that created butterfly's along the walls. In time to the beat of the music.

None of them were old enough to drink, but Yuka went and got all four of them soda's once everyone was settled. Kagome was quite content to just watch and listen to the music. However her friends were not. So Yuka and Ayumi grabbed her arms and pulled her down stairs onto the dance floor. Eri following behind.

With a laugh Kagome gave in and started to sway to the beat of the music on the dancefloor, The four of them creating a circle. This was girls night, boys would not be allowed to interrupt At least not tonight. Ayumi smirked mischievously and went behind Kagome and started to sway her hips with hers.

Kagome threw her hands up into the air and moved against Ayumi the two of them dancing to the music acting like lesbians on the dance floor. Usually she wouldn't be so bold but her best friend always pulled her out of her shell. The other two girls joined them and soon they were switching dance partners.

Kagome hummed to the music rolling her belly like a belly dancer and snapping her fingers above her head to the beat. All the stress seemed to wash off her with each movement. Her friends clapping around her as she danced to _Cyclone_ by baby bash.

* * *

After dancing to a few songs, Kagome sat down at their table and sipped at her soda. Her eyes glancing out the only window in the club. She paused her drinking when she saw two men. It was hard to make anything out, one was leaning heavily into the other almost falling over, causing the other to hold him up.

Kagome noticed the man holding the other one stumble into an alley. Glancing at her friends, who were dancing and having a good time. They wouldn't miss her if she slipped out. So why they were distracted she left the club and went across the street to the alley they disappeared in. She knew this was dangerous but someone was hurt. She swore to help anyone hurt. She kept her footsteps quiet and light. She thought she lost them until she heard voices.

"Damn it Matt, why did you have to get fucking shot?!" A male voice with a slight accent, Russian she thought. Asked. She moved closer and could see one man struggling to keep the other onto his feet. He was bleeding heavily from the side.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You didn't tell me they'd bring extra friends Mello. ' "Matts" voice was weak and she could hear the short breaths of him. At least they weren't wet wheezes. The bullet missed the lung.

"Hello?" She called out to them.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt but it looks like you could use some help." She used her kindest voice she could manage. The kind she usually used when treating Shippo.

There was a click of a gun being cocked and the one holding the one she assumed was matt had the gun pointed right at her forhead.

"Not one more step! How do we know your not working for the Yakuza." said the one she thought was Mello. She wished it wasn't so dark so she could see what they looked like. one was definitely Russian and the other sounded American though they spoke fluent Japanese.

Her body was screaming at her to run, but she couldn't morally leave a man wounded even if he did run with a bad crowd. She dropped her purse, and hands up in the air, palms facing them. Kicked the bag over to the two men.

"I have my school Id, The id I use at the hospital, and my training certificate in there... I can help. Please he's loosing to much blood." It was true, the blood was flowing thickly through his cloths and down onto the pavment in big red splotches. There was almost a trail that lead to them.

Keeping the gun trained on her. Mello leaned Matt against the wall. Crouching down he didn't take his eyes off her. He deftly and quickly searched her purse, when he removed his hand. Her two ids dangled from is fingers. Only then did he glance at it. Then at her to make sure she matched the photo on the ID.

There was a soft grunt and matts head fell onto his chest, he was passed out. Whatever caution Mello had was gone at that moment.

"Grab his other arm and help me carry him.. Then I'll let you do what you do . If you betray us though, I will shoot you. Understood?"

Kagome nodded and ducked under one of matts arms why Mello took the other and they carried/dragged Matt another two blocks, to an old graffiti covered building. Entering it they went up three flights of stairs into a dingy apartment. She didn't get a good look at it. She had other things to worry about. Laying Matt down she pressed her ear to his chest and checked his pulse.

His pulse was strong but his breathing was ragged. There was a click sound and light flooded her vision briefly blinding her. She could now see her "patient" . He had Red tinted hair, it wasn't a flaming orange red, but rather a deeper rustic color that covered some of his eyes, and wore goggles. He was rather handsome and he appeared young, around her age. Maybe a year older. He wore a vest, black gloves and a red and black stripped shirt. She had to quickly remove him of these items so he was just In his pants. Squinting she gently probed an area around his side where the bullet wound was. The Bullet was still in but not deep. Nothing she couldn't remove with some tweezers.

She also noticed a wound at his shoulder too. This one was just a graze. The bullet went right through. Examining him a bit more she turned to Mello. She had to bite her lip to keep from gasping. He was intense in the way he held his body, Killer intent rolled off him. She sensed his concern for his friend though. He had long shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Definitely not Japanese, his blue eyes were enchanting they were hardened and told a story of one who saw to much to young. He wore a black leather zip up vest, some of his lower stomach was visible between it and the leather pants with a chain at the hip and red boots. The hands holding the gun were covered in gloves. Kagome shook her head. If he wanted her help he'd have to trust her. So she took a deep breath and gave him her no nonsense voice.

"I need a med kit, Tweezers, A needle, Floss, and some kind of alcohol. Doesn't have to be rubbing It could be Whiskey, Rum, or vodka. As long as it has a high proof.

He seemed indecisive at first, and Kagome thought he wouldn't move. However after several tense minutes he slipped the gun into its holster and gathered the supplies. The med kit had needles floss and tweezers already. So all's he handed her was the Med kit, and a bottle of what appeared to be Vodka.

Kagome poured some of the Vodka over the wound and used the tweezers to dig out the bullet. Matt hissed in pain but didn't wake up. Once the bullet was out she threaded floss into the needle and started to stitch the wound closed. She put a pad over it and tapped it down. She cleaned his shoulder. It just needed a square pad as well once it was secured she checked his pulse again. Still strong and his breathing was getting better. He lost a lot of blood though.

"He's stable. He'll be weak for a while. He'll need water when he wakes up and probably a pain killer."

Kagome stood up and Mello moved so he was infront of the door, so she wasn't going to get away that easy. With a sigh she went to the kitchen and filled a glass she found in a cupboard with water. She set it down on the small table next to the couch and went back to kneeling beside Matt.

"So what is your name?" Kagome asked even though she already knew to break the cloying silence.

"None of your business." He snapped back.

 _Moody much_ she thought. She found herself instead of talking running her fingers soothingly trough Matts hair. It was as soft as it looked. It eased her nerves. As well as served the purpose of soothing the wounded man. It was in kagome's experience that physical touched eased pain. A theory confirmed by his pained expression easing into a softer one. Now that the adrenaline was going down. She realized the situation she was in. She was alone, unarmed, with a dangerous man-for there was no doubt in kagome's mind that Mello was dangerous- and a wounded one.

Kagome took this time to finally look around her surroundings. Besides the couch and table there was a chair, tv, and a Nintendo on the table. To the right was a small kitchenette and across the room was a hall that lead to three doors. Logically one was the bathroom and the other two bedrooms. It wasn't as run down as the outside it looked like a normal apartment but there was nothing personal that could be seen. Unless you counted the game as something personal and to some people it was. Also for the home of two young men.-late teens, early twenties at the oldest- it was obsessively clean.

Suddenly their was loud music coming from her purse. _Versailles "Masquerade"_ played hauntingly in the quiet room.

"My phone!" She looked toward her unwilling host.

"Answer it, put it on speaker though and don't even hint at the fact your here." His voice was a bit less harsh than before, but still commanding .Kagome found herself nodding and fishing out her phone. She flipped it open and put it on speaker.

"Kagome? Kagome where are you? You suddenly disappeared on us. Are you ok? Are you in trouble?" It was Ayumi and she sounded worried. It didn't surprise her that She would be the one to notice her absence. It would of taken her other two friends longer.

Kagome felt calm given her situation so her voice was confident.

"I'm sorry I stepped out without saying anything Ayumi. I apologize I know it's girls night. I got an Urgent call though, one of my cousins from the Kansai region is visiting, and he got injured pretty bad so-."

There was a soft laugh.

"So you went rushing without saying goodbye as usual. you just had to go to aid him right? You know your bleeding hearts going to get you in trouble one day.-if she only knew how true those words were. Got her in trouble in the past and now the present- Keep me posted alright? We'll get coffee tomorrow afternoon during your break. We can catch up then. I love you!"

"Coffee sound's great, I love you to Ayumi see you tomorrow." Kagome hung up.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to turn my phone off. I was rather concerned about your friend here. As you heard. My name is Kagome, Last name Higarashi."

"You shouldn't give your name out so freely.. With that said however. You can call me Mello. The one on the couch is Matt."

"You can sit down" Kagome smiled.

"I won't go anywhere. I swear. At least not until I know Matt will make a full recovery. If I left now I'd be worried and constantly wondering if he made it. "

Mello nodded, but he locked and bolted the door, pocketing the key before taking a seat on the only other available sitting surface. Kagome didn't mind the floor. The carpet was actually rather soft.

"not going to ask questions?" Mello asked curiously after another silent ten minutes passed.

"I have questions, but. Given the situation I assume you guys are into something deep. Everyone has their secrets and its none of my business. " She checked Matts forehead to see if he had a fever. Missing the dumbstruck look Mello gave her.

Another silence fell, not as cloying as the one before, a mutual respect hung in the air. One that needed no words.

Kagome was starting to doze off with her head on her arm leaning against the side of the couch. When there was a gasp and the body beside her suddenly shot up right. She looked up.

Chocolate eyes met vivid green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Do not own Inuyasha or Death Note.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! Yes another Stephen King quote. He's my favorite author. Sorry this took so long. but this is a massive chapter. Also I had things happen one after the other, a depression spell, flu, cellulitis, my birthday, writing other stuff. Point is its up now and hopefully next one doesn't take as long to get out.**

 _We lie best when we lie to ourselves- Stephen king IT_

The first thing Matt was aware of was pain, it took a split second for the events to come flooding back. He shot up instinctively, and immediately wished he hadn't . Sharp pain in his side from where he got shot like a hot knife to his nerve endings seared through him unforgivingly.

The second thing he was aware of, was the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. Belonging to a young girl, probably late teens. Before he could open his mouth and ask who the hell she was. She pushed him back gently by his shoulders, and propped up a pillow behind his back so he was leaning.

"Don't move you may tear the stitches." She had a soft voice. She also pushed a glass of water in his hands.

"Drink that you need fluid."

Matt leaned back and drank the water. Drinking it slowly despite wanting to chug it. He had never been so thirsty in his entire life. Between sips he looked over the girl. She was of average height, tanned skin, long black almost blue hair that went just below her waist. She wore a blue dress that wrapped tight around her and ended mid thigh, and heels. She had a large blood stain on the left side of it, probably from him. He winced that wouldn't come out and if Linda from Wammy's was anything to go by, the girl wouldn't be happy. Which brought another question to his mind. What was she doing in an alley dressed like that? Then he saw the club stamp on her hand. That explained it.

"Sorry." He rasped pointing to the blood stain.

The girl looked down, but instead of getting angry she just smiled.

"I can always just buy a new one. Cloths can be replaced. Human life cannot. Now rest. I think I have something for you to eat. You need sugar." She grasped around in a small hand bag and just dumped it on the ground. Keys, Feminine products, a wallet, gum, makeup and a couple candy bars fell out of her purse.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. She didn't seem to care that all her personal items were all over for him and Mello to see. He glanced at Mello who was avoiding looking in her private pile. Same as matt was doing. He wondered how long he was out. He hoped Mello hadn't scared the girl to much.

"How long was I out?" He glanced toward his best friend.

"A few hours. Its two in the morning." Mello replied.

"What's your name?" He turned to the girl, taking the offered milky way and pulling back the wrapper taking a bite. He wasn't as fond of sweets as Mello was. However after a few moments he felt suddenly a lot better.

"My name's Kagome." Kagome stood up and took his empty glass to the kitchen, refilling it with water and bringing it back to him.

"Matt"

"Mello told me." Kagome smiled.

Switching to English so Kagome wouldn't understand him he talked to Mello.

"What are we going to do with the girl? How much does she know? Was she seen with us?"

"I'm going to escort her home. Wherever that is. She doesn't know much, didn't ask questions. I'm not sure if she was seen we'll have to put her on servalence tell we are sure that we are in the clear."

Kagome watched their back and forth with fascination. It didn't look like she understood, but she seemed to enjoy hearing them talk. Even tried to copy a couple their words. He couldn't stop his lips from turning upward ever so slightly. She was different that was for sure.

Mello stood up and disappeared into his room, he came out a few moments later with a t-shirt. He tossed it to her.

"Here put that on over your dress it will hide the blood." Matt was shocked to hear Mello's usually irritated voice speaking in a way he usually only spoke to him and the occasional correspondence with L .

Kagome slipped it over her head. It was big on her. Making him realize just how fragile and tiny she was. Was hard to see that when she was talking, she showed no fear, she had a sort of inner strength he could see it in her eyes.

"I'm going to take you home now alright Kagome? You're going to have to trust me on where you live." Mello grabbed keys off the kitchen counter. They belonged to a black car they had Hijacked a few days ago.

Kagome nodded and got up. Writing her number down on a piece of paper she found in her purse and gathered everything back in.

"For incase something happens. You can get ahold of me." She explained. She bowed to Matt before following Mello out of the house.

Matt watched them leave.

"Fuck" He muttered. leaning his head back on the arm of the couch to look at the ceiling. He hoped to God, if there was such a being. That they did not just drag an innocent girl into this Kira mess.

* * *

Mello put on his coat with the feathers along the collar, and slipped into a parking garage next to the apartments they were using as a temporary home. He was glad that she came along when she did. Matt was his only friend, and it would be a cold day in Hell before he let Matt die before him.

He watched Kagome, Her complete trust in strangers unnerved him, he even worried about her safety. What if it hadn't been them that night and real hard core criminals? Granted they weren't far off. It made him fear for her sanity and safety. He fiddled with a knife in his pocket. Opening the door for her and she slid in before he went to the drivers side. Roger had instilled certain manners into him that he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried.

Once they were both settled, Mello started the car drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he listened to her directions. Needing to think he reached over and took a candy bar out of the glove department and took a bite thinking. No matter which way he thought about it. He didn't understand the girls reasoning.

It didn't take them long to arrive to her family's shrine. He pulled up to the stairs, and she jumped out, removing her heels she waved to him and started to run up the stairs. It looked like it was a work out.

When Mello arrived back home. He found Matt sitting up. However he wasn't playing his video game like he usually did. Instead he had two lap tops open and several pages up and going at the same time.

"Find anything out on the girl?" He asked taking another bite of his chocolate bar. He didn't need to look at the laptops to know what Matt was doing.

"She's eighteen years old, lives with her mother, brother ,and grandfather. Her father died when she was five years old in a car crash. Her family works a shrine and museum. Was rather good at Volleyball, but get this."

Mello perked up his attention fully on Matt now.

"Something interesting?"

"I don't know about interesting but its hell of weird. When she was fifteen for about a year she was out sick quite a bit. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary except it stopped just over a year later, and according to the files I nicked from the school. A lot of the illnesses she was out with. Wouldn't really happen usually to a girl her age. They are also random and last anywhere for a few days to a few weeks. "

"What kind of Illnesses?" He leaned over to peer at one of the screens.

"The usual, Pneumonia, colds, Fevers. Now this is where it gets weird. " Matt took a drag of his cigarette, Mello hadn't even noticed him lighting up.

"Bunions, Back problems, Sciatica, Memory loss, Obscure diseases which weren't even present in Japan at that time."

"It just stopped?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, except for that one year she has good grades, perfect attendance, is in nursing school and interns at the local hospital."

Mello took another bite of chocolate.

 _What are you hiding?_

* * *

It was two weeks after they met Kagome, that Mello and Matt got the chance to investigate her more thoroughly. A festival was going on down town, and the whole family would be gone. They had a small stall that would keep them busy for the better part of the day. Kagome was going with friends. So when the coast was clear they easily broke into the shrine and started to look around.

Matt took cautious steps around the parameter, but stopped in front of the large tree that had white paper on string around it. A bench next to it. It felt peaceful. He didn't realize he was staring until Mello's loud voice ruined the peacefulness.

"Matt we aren't here to daydream. Get moving!"

Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at him like a petulant child, he continued his search. They went to a room that held an odd well. No water was inside it but there were dried flowers on the lip. It was dark and quiet, and the air around it felt..

 _Sad, like the whole place is grieving._ He thought.

Seeing nothing there they continued to search the storage rooms, slipping bugs and camera's here and there. In the back of the shrine they found targets, regularly used by the looks of things. Each target was hit dead center some so many times that there were visible holes.

"Did she take archery?" Mello asked him. The blond running his fingers over the holes. Whoever did this was skilled.

"Didn't say so on any of the information I found. She could be self taught."

The more they found out, the more mysterious the girl became. After they were done with the outside, they managed to slip inside, the back door unlocked. They bugged the phone and put more camera's and bugs around the house well hidden. The grandfathers room and The mothers room were mostly bare except for a bed dresser and few pictures each.

Souta's room was a bit of a mess, but nothing out of the ordinary for a teenage boy. They didn't spend to much time in any of these rooms. Eventually they came to the last room of the house.

Kagome's. The main reason they were there sneaking around.

Her room consisted of a closet, A dresser, a bed with pink sheets and some pillows, and a desk and chair. It was neat and clean, the room faintly smelled of her perfume. Some kind of floral spicy scent that he couldn't place. Matt knew nothing when it came to flowers.

He wandered over to the bed and looked at the bulletin board above it. There were pictures of her family, One of her and her friends, and another of what looked like her arguing with a silver haired, gold eyed man wearing a cap and traditional robes. Something was odd about the male but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I got something." Mello said as he had searched the closet why Matt was studying anything he could find about the girl, which was mostly pictures, as well as a few med books that were strewn over her bed like she had just been studying before she left that morning. Matt turned his gaze away and looked at Mello, who brought out a box, that had been hidden in the closet behind some extra blankets.

Mello put the box down on the bed and opened the lid. Matt looked at it curiously, at first glance it seemed to be junk, however it was in way to good of a condition to have just been knickknacks hidden away. No dust and it looked regularly used. Inside were very strange objects.

Some very old sutra's , some purple beads, A red hair tie, an old fashioned spin top, Some drawings that seemed to have been done by a talented child. Matt flipped through these. The first ones appeared to be of a dog, a cat, and a wolf. In some sort of fight. There were more of strange creatures and portraits of people and odd things, a broken pink jewel the center of a lot of them. If Matt had to guess he'd say that they were probably done by someone Kagome was studying for the psyche part of her classes, but somehow he wasn't so sure about this. She'd have displayed them otherwise, she treated these like they were the most precious things she owned.

They continued to pull object's out of the box, taking pictures of everything to study later. They also pulled out a red strip of cloth, bow strings, dried herbs, and a ring of dried flowers, A carved wolf , a silver chain, and the last object was a piece of broken metal, none of these things made sense to them, but they all meant something. There was a story there. Once they documented everything they put the objects back how they found them.

Now there were only two places left to look, her desk and her dresser, Matt did not want to invade her more personal items.

"I'm not doing the dresser!"

"Oh come on your not afraid of a girls cloths are you?" Mello chuckled darkly.

"No, I just.. don't want to snoop around her underwear thanks."

"Fine, I'll do the dresser, you check the desk."

Matt let out a soft sigh of relief and went to look around the desk. Nothing of importance there except a study schedule, as well as when homework was due. She took her studies seriously.

Mello started at the bottom drawer and worked his way up, when he got to the top drawer Matt chose this time to look out the window, not wanting to see what she wore underneath her cloths, not that he wasn't curious. He was a warm blooded male after all, he just felt like a pervert doing so. Mello didn't seem to have the same reservations he did. For he searched through it without any problems.

"Gotcha, why do women always hide things in their underwear drawer?" Mello asked why taking out a brown battered journal.

Matt turned back around.

"Dunno, but I suppose it's the one place her younger brother wouldn't look."

Mello nodded his head in agreement, snapping photo's of each and every page, they'd read it later when not pressured for time. When he got to the last page, their was a photo tapped to the back. A weird photo. Kagome was in the center, wearing a green sailor uniform common in a lot of high schools, Everyone else wore very old style clothing. Their was that silver haired male again but, he had dog ears! Matt rubbed his eye with his palm to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. The ears were still there, he was wearing a red robe of similar fabric to the piece they found in the box. On Kagome's other side was a pretty girl with long black hair tied at the bottom, she wore a kimono green at the bottom and white and pink up top a monk slightly behind her. The monk had short black hair tied up with traditional monk attire, in black and purple. His other hand held a staff.

In the woman's arms was a cat, with odd markings and two tails? Must of been a rare genetic mutation wasn't unheard of. In Kagome's arms their was a small red headed boy with green eyes and he had a fox tail and again traditional kimono. Matt wondered if this was some kind of Japanese equivalent of a ren fair for feudal times. Or meji. Matt wasn't as educated in Japanese history as Mello was. He preferred to play his Nintendo instead of paying attention in history lessons. What was up with the Animal ears and tails though?

Mello was silent as he took a picture of the picture and shut the diary, putting it back in the drawer where he found it.

Matt was dying to ask Mello's thoughts on the picture, but held off when he saw Mello bring out a chocolate bar and take a bite of the corner. His mind was working on some unforeseen problem to Matt.

"Let's get going, I want to read these pages. See if we can't figure out what secrets she's hiding. Everything we've discovered today doesn't make sense, I think that Journal has the answers to everything. "

"Alright." Matt followed Mello out of the room and they made their way to the car, then back to their apartment.

Once at the apartment Mello hooked up the small device he had taken all the pictures with and uploaded it onto their computers. He then enlarged them to get a closer look at the objects, taking notes on a note pad. When He got to the Journal pages. Matt sat down looking over his shoulder. It was all in Kanji. Matt could read enough of it to survive in Japan but he was a slow reader, He could read Kana much easier and faster. Mello on the other hand read Kanji fluently and as quickly as he did English. Only rivaled by his abilities in Russian. Matt supposed this would have to be because Kanji was made up of the Chinese Hanzai and Mello spent three years in China making the switch probably wasn't that hard, once one knew the differences that is. Matt's specialty was German Spanish and French. He spoke Japanese much more fluently and quickly than he could read Kanji.

Knowing this Mello started to read out loud to save them both time.

 _Today was my fifteenth birthday, it started out as normal as any other day. If only I knew just how not normal the day would be, I'd have stayed in bed! It all started with my cat Bouyo and the bone eaters well..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note : I do not own Death Note or Inuyasha. I'm so happy about the wonderful response with the last chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with this new one. Enjoy! I hope no one minds that L is still alive in this, and that they (Matt and Mello) are working in the shadows to catch Kira for now. Also this story will mostly be in Kagome, Matt or Mello's POV but every now and then, because of the way I write this particular story I'll do L's or Kiras. These will be rare. I just think it flows better in certain cases .You'll see what I mean. Also time line wise, this is set just before the Second Kira tapes. oh I hope you guys like this chapter I worked really hard.**

Kagome yawned and fanned herself with her hand, though summer was almost ending the heat was still bearing down on her. She moved through the crowd, the festival had a great turnout this year. She saw many with the shikon no tama keychains her Grandfather insisted on selling at his stall. Kagome shook her head at this and continued to weave her way through toward her family's stall. Holding a wrapped Shinigami sword to her chest.

It had started out as a normal festive day, she spent the first half of it with her friends, before going to help the family with the stall so her brother could experience it with his friends. They did decent business however, her Grandfather wanted to do a pre-showing of the new sword or the museum , naturally Kagome got roped into picking up the now clean sword. She hadn't seen it yet, It was already wrapped in cloths and twine by the time she got there, so she was a bit excited to see this new artifact.

Kagome had almost made it to the family stall , when everything around her slowed, her senses peaked and she froze. The hairs on her arms stood on end. The once hot air she had been attempting to breathe in was now cold as ice and her breath came out in puffs. No one around her seem affected though they went about their day. Kagome dug deep into her rarely used Miko abilities, trying to pin point what was causing this unease.

It didn't take her long before she found it, and her breath caught. There a few feet in front of her flying above a group of either college students or senior high schoolers, was a Shinigami. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, when she looked back up, it was still there. Kagome had only seen a Shinigami once during her time in the feudal era. It was something she hoped she'd never see again.

This one was very tall with black raven like feathers, deathly pale skin, spiked blue hair, chains with skulls and dark clothing. It was the glowing red eyes that gave it away though. What was it doing here? Shinigami rarely came down to earth and when they did, if her last experience was anything to go by. It was a disaster.

The Shinigami seemed to sense her too, he didn't move away or toward her just gave her a very unnerving , knowing, grin. Kagome suddenly felt dizzy, this couldn't be happening, her life was just getting to normal. Without realizing it she found herself on her knees. Shaking her head and hugging onto the wrapped sword. Where did this sudden anxiety come from? She faced down the most evil hanyo ever to exist and many a demon, why was one Shinigami freaking her out so much? She stiffened her spine and was in the middle of giving herself a pep talk when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Kagome looked up to see someone she hadn't seen in four years, Light Yagami, the son of the Chief of the NPA Soichiro Yagami, who worked closely with her dad before he passed. He was good looking, tanned skin, light brown hair and chocolate eyes. She also knew he was extremely smart, She hadn't seen him since high school, his dad often showed up at the shrine but, she hadn't seen him. She also used to play tennis with him.

"Light, It's good to see you, I'm fine I just got a bit dizzy. It's probably the heat." That wasn't really a lie. It could just be the heat and the stress of the last week just catching up to her, sometimes the smallest thing could trigger an attack like this.

Light's eyes softened and he knelt down, taking her hand he helped her up to her feet. His hands going onto her shoulders to steady her. He also dug into his bag and brought out an unopened bottle of water, which she took thankfully and started to drink, faster than she intended, she didn't realize how dehydrated she was.

"Easy, you'll shock your system" He teased.

Kagome did the most mature thing anyone would do. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Kagome." Light teased.

"I think so." She smiled at him uneasily. She had a weird feeling around Light, she couldn't put her finger on it though. The Shinigami must of spooked her more than she realized. Light was harmless.

Kagome suddenly remembering her precious cargo made sure the sword was still alright, it hadn't left its wrappings.

"Where are you off too?" Light asked.

"Grandpa's stall, If you want you can come with, He'll be displaying a new artifact today." Kagome started walking and Light fell in step beside her, the uneasy feeling going away slightly.

"What he find this time? Another enchanted mask?" Light joked. Grandpa's artifacts on more than one occasion were just bunch of spooky stories around nearly worthless items, though they had many armor and swords from the ages, that they showed at their own shrine and museum and those they let the bigger museums borrow from time to time when doing period collections.

"No, no nothing like that. Not this time. Grandpa calls it the sword of the Shinigami. I don't know much about it myself yet, just what it's called. I'm sure i'll learn more shortly. " Her grandfather was nothing but a fountain of information.

Light who had a bored impassive look on his face that he usually had, suddenly perked up and looked at her.

"Sword of the Shinigami? I may stick around to see that."

Kagome smiled, and headed behind the stall, putting the sword safely underneath where no one could get it until it was time for the reveal.

"I'll see you later then. Got to meet up with Sayu" Light gave a small wave.

Kagome waved back, and it wasn't until he was out of sight that she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and unclenched her hand from the wrappings of the sword. Suddenly she wished the festival was over and she could go back to her own room.

"Kagome, come help me restock some of the merchandise" Her mom came up to the stall with a couple boxes.

"Sure mom." Kagome left the stall and went to help, though she was a million miles away trying to make sense of what she saw that day.

* * *

It was late in the night before Mello finished reading the journal out loud, and typing up the translation for easier referencing. The room was quiet except the sounds of him typing. He flipped through pages re-reading passages.

"When did you say her "illnesses" from school past?" He asked his mind working over time, either the woman that helped them was bat shit crazy which he was leaning toward and had some form of dissociative mental illness , Or as much as he didn't want to believe it. Was at one time a time traveling priestess who fought demons.

"A little over a year. Which coincides with the ending of the journal." Matt was playing his video game now and smoking his third cigarette in an hour. He looked disinterested, but Mello knew Matt was thinking about things just as hard as he was.

"Mello, before we judge her to quickly, I say we send these to L. Get his opinion. " Matt blew out a stream of smoke, before taking another drag, the tip of the cigarette lighting up a bright orange briefly.

"He'll think we're all nuts!" Mello didn't like asking anyone, especially the man he aspired to one day succeed and maybe even pass.

"Mello. As crazy as dozens of criminals dropping of heart attacks at once? Swallow your pride for once would you. Think of it logically. If she's bat shit crazy we keep an eye on her make sure she isn't a threat. If she isn't crazy, if on the off chance she did do all these things. She may be able to help us, help us get closer to catching Kira. Besides L has ways of getting information even we can't. "

Mello sighed leaning back against the couch. One arm draped over the seats, one leg was outstretched the other bent, with his arm horizontal on it. He brought bar of chocolate to his mouth taking a bite, thinking it over. He really didn't want to do this, but Matt had a point. He hated when Matt had points.

"Fuck me." He grumbled leaning forward he grabbed his cellphone and speed dialed L. He hoped to the gods this was a good idea.

* * *

L Found himself in a rare predicament. He was alone in HQ. He took this opportunity to again go through surveillance he had done on Light Yagami, and of the Train station where Ray Pember died of a sudden Heart attack. As well as time lines of all who died, including the first suspected Kira victim. He bit his thumb thinking and staring at the screen , doing the math in his head. Seeing the data that wasn't plain infront of him. Clicking through screens, his free hand went to stack sugar cubes.

Just then his phone began to ring, the one he kept for emergencies and correspondences. Wondering what on earth it could be, he flipped open his phone, holding it with two fingers and keeping it slightly away from his head, but making sure he could still hear. The tower of sugar cubes falling onto the desk.

"Hello, L speaking." His toes played together as he sat crouched in the chair. His thumb going to his lip again.

"L, It's Mello"

"Did you find anything on Kira?" He was curious on why Mello was calling, he rarely did if he could help it, apart from his status reports, which weren't do for another week.

"No, However we came across this strange... girl."

"Girl?" L hummed.

"The thing is, when we checked up on her. We found some things out and she's either bat shit crazy, or off chance she's not, very off chance. Her particular history and skill set could be great asset. At first she's normal, College student studying to be a nurse, interning at the Kyoto hospital, Lives in a shrine with her mother brother and grandfather. Then there is this missing year of her life that's plagued with odd illnesses and unexplained long absences. When we looked more into this. We found a journal, and I wont say what's inside, I'm sending you copies of it. We could use your opinion on this. See if you can't dig anything else up at this. Please." The please part was strained. Mello hated to beg he was to proud, L knew this and now was curious, and he had nothing new to go on a bit of a distraction might actually help him gain new perspective.

"Alright" L said slowly.

"I'll take a look at things and get back to you when I've come up with my conclusion on the matter. I'll contact you then." With that L shut the phone and put it back in his pocket.

Knowing that the files wouldn't be sent to the main computer, he jumped off the chair and headed up to his barely used room. Pulling out his private lap top he crouched on the bed and opened up the lap top. Sure enough their was a blinking envelope in the corner of his screen. He clicked it and down loaded the pages, pictures, and what background they could find, as well as links to the camera's they had set up at her house.

He studied the pictures of the objects and photo's memorizing them , before he clicked on the file of the journal pages, clicking on the first one, he started to read it, it was obviously girls writing, he could of told them that even without being told that it was a girls journal. L didn't know what to think at first, when she described being grabbed by a centipede monster, and later meeting a boy with silver hair and dog ears. The description matching that of the one in the photo. He continued to read His mind going a mile a minute.

 _I found out, I was dragged 500 years into the past! They say I'm some reincarnation of a kikyo. I'm not a kikyo I'm just Kagome. Ka. Go. Me._

L continued to read, well into the next day. Unlike the other two, he had no doubts she was telling the truth in her writing, The pictures proved some, others he did more research in. Certain events she was part of, and old recordings of strange looking woman seen in the area around the time Kagome was supposed to have been there, as well as legends of the wolf prince and Sesshomaru matched up to those recorded mythology, in more detail even.

Also her writing showed no signs of any mental indicators she was making anything up. Still to be sure he watched the cams, studying her every day movements, trying to find any indicator that she was crazy none came. Instead the only thought in his head was this.

 _"Higarashi, Kagome. Could you be the key to unlocking Kira's secrets?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Do not own death note or Inuyasha. Thank you all for the reviews! I was excited to continue. But, been so busy. Anyway Today It was a slow day at work, and I had time to write. I wrote this whole chapter in four hours. I proofread the best I could, as always if you see mistakes feel free to tell me so I can correct them.**

 **PS? Does anyone like Final Fantasy 7 10 or 15 Thinking of doing a kagome pairing with a character from one of them. Not sure if anyone would read it though. (Thinking Reno, Vincent or Zack from 7, Tidus for ten, and Either Promto or Noctis from Fifteen)**

 **And if anyone who reads this reads fox and his miko it should be updated somtime this week. half way through writing the chapter.**

 **Oh and is anyone good with Japanese. I tried to call the sword "Killer of Death" But i'm not sure if it came out right. My Japanese is very bad lol. I looked up the words in a English to Japanese dictionary so lets hope that's right. I couldn't find any lore on what a Half Shinigami may be called. If anyone knows let me know.**

Kagome held back a yawn. The sun was going down by now, she helped her family pack up the stall, and head to the stage set up in the middle of the town square. It had been used for performances and shows. Her Grandpa would be displaying and telling the story behind the Shinigami Sword there shortly. She yawned into the back of her hand and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. She had school in the morning and then a shift at the hospital so she hoped this wasn't one of his long stories.

There was already a crowd gathered around on the benches near the stage. Kagome moved through the crowd toward one of the benches in front, Light was waving her down he had saved her a seat. With a grateful smile that she didn't have to stand, just in case it was a long one. She sat beside him just as her grandfather came up onto the stage and put the wrapped sword in the center of the stage, on a sword display so everyone could see it.

"Greetings, Ladies and Gentlemen! Today I have a very important artifact to discuss and show you all. " Her grandfather said into a microphone. A bit to loudly for her liking but he was never good with controlling his voice.

"I am proud to present to you, The Sword of the Shinigami. Koroshiya no shi " Her grandfather took the wrappings and untied the knot so the wrappings fell to the center of the stage. There was a gasp in the crowd. There in the center of the stage was a sword to short to be traditionally called a Katana but to long to be called a Wakizashi. It had an unusual elaborate handle. Where the hilt was there were two wings pointing down at the blade that were sharp and protected the hands they formed the guard. One wing was angelic the other bat like. It reminded Kagome of a bat yokai she met in the feudal era. The handle itself was made of an odd black stone that had swirls of blue within its pattern. Kagome had never seen anything like it.

"I've never seen anything like that." Light whispered beside her. Kagome nodded in agreement. It was unique.

"Legend has it" Her grandfather went on.

"The Shinigami king had fallen in love with a human woman named Chihiro the daughter of a samurai, and together they had a child in secret. To protect the child against his own kind, the king was said to have made this very sword that had the ability to kill other Shinigami that might discover and go after his child. As the sword was coming to completion, other Shinigami had found out about his offspring and had planned an attack, Chihiro, having got wind of the pending attack, hid the child, and then trained in swordsmanship by her father distracted and fought them off the best she could but was slain in battle before the king could get to her. The King was then, ambushed by the other Shinigami thrown into hell, but not before he was able to banish the sword here on earth, to a shrine to be protected by skilled Mikos. It's said only a descendant of the child could wield the sword and make it work."

Her grandfather beamed and bowed.

"I will now take any questions you may have.."

Kagome tuned out the rest of it. Pondering the story. So the sword that could kill a god of death, could only be used by someone with the blood of a god of death in their veins. So not just anyone could use it. Only death could kill Death. She thought back to the Shinigami she saw earlier that day and shivered.

Light mistaking it for cold, the temperature was going down as the sun set. Wrapped an arm loosely around her and rubbed her arm with his hand trying to warm her. The action gave her a flash back to when her father died, it was raining she had been about five sota hadn't yet been born, it was raining and freezing she had run out there to hide the tears so she could be strong for her mother when she herself felt lost. Light had notice her slip out and did the same thing he was doing now It comforted her a bit just as it had back then, but something felt off and she suddenly felt very queasy.

Kagome stood up.

"I'm going to head home, I'm not feeling to well."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Light asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm jut a few blocks away." She reassured him.

"You sure? It's dark out."

Kagome nodded and before he could top her or insist on coming with her se darted off toward home. Walking away in a what she hoped was confident manner, feeling better the further away from the crowd she got

* * *

When Kagome arrived home she released a breath she had been holding, and ran up the steps. Once at the top she didn't go toward the house instead she went to the Goshinboku tree. Once there she moved close to it and rested her forhead on it. If she really concentrated she could feel, hear her friends across time. It wasn't much every now and then, Shippo and Sango more often but Miroku and even Inuyasha. would speak to the tree when they wanted to be close. She never heard exact words, but she did hear their voices-underwater sounding as they were- and soothing presence it was enough for her.

"I wish you were here ... Things are changing I feel it in my bones. Something's going on, something evil.. I saw a Shinigami today, I wish I could ask you Miroku, or you Sango even Kaede would probably know what that means. There are hundreds of unexplained deaths a day on people, so far its only been criminals but that doesn't make it any more right. "

Kagome swallowed hard tears entering her eyes, it had been two years since she truly cried for her loss.

"I..I don't know what to do. There's this sword. I'm sure if I told you guys, or showed you it. You'd tell me some legend or myth that would make everything fall into place. You know grandpa and his stories, I'm sure there is something he doesn't know about , or some important detail he's forgotten. I feel a draw to it. I _know_ its important, I just don't know _why_ or _how_ it's relevant. I need to protect it, keep it close. I haven't felt anything like this since I was carrying the shards of the Shikon Jewel around with us all over Japan. At least then I knew why I had those feelings.

Kagome slid onto the ground facing the tree, talking to it even though she knew they couldn't hear. The tree as far as she knew could only relay past feelings stuff that had already happened. But it helped. She told Goshinboku everything, how school and her intern ship was going. What she saw that day, she even spoke outloud about the men she saw the other day. How she helped a complete stranger of his wound, and that she was worried and wished she could check on it. See how he was healing.

After Taking to Goshinboku, Kagome headed inside. The sun having long since gone and replaced by a crescent moon and stars. She smiled at the moon a bit. It reminded her of a certain pain in the ass Inu lord. Kagome often wondered if he was still alive. She hadn't sensed any Demons. But she was sure they were still out there somewhere. Maybe having found a way to mask themselves to protect themselves. Shessomaru was definably strong enough to do so, and clever. However she never sought him out to see if it was true. If it was she'd have a link to her past, but also She doubted he'd welcome her presence. Bringing up his past. He was solitary like that. And if it wasn't true. Then she'd know for sure that there were no more threads to her past but her heart and memories. Besides she had know idea to where to even start.

Kagome made her way inside, turning the lights on . Her family had not yet returned home, which was fine by her. She felt like she needed to be alone for a while. The calm quietness of the house soothed her worried mind. Going to the kitchen she grabbed a can of wet cat food as well as the can opener. She hadn't even made it half way around the lid, before buyo appeared out o nowhere. and sat at her feet expectantly mewing. Typica, fast asleep or lazing about most the da. The moment ood was involved he moved quiker than a character out of one of her brothers American comic's he read.

With a chuckle she set the food down, and made herself a tomato sandwich. After her rather Enjoyable and quaint dinner with Buyo. In which she told him -in rather unnecessary detail.- Which he probably didn't understand, but nonetheless purred or mewed in response. All a bout the festival. She cleaned both their dishes and headed upstairs.

Deciding she needed a nice bath after being outside all day, she drew a bubble bath making sure it was hot. Removing her Traditional robes she slid into the water. She took extra care of her hair during her long bath. It had gotten longer since she was in high school. Once down to her shoulder blades. It now reached the small of her back, Much like Sangos. But, do to its length it took a while to properly clean. She smiled her eyes closed. She loved shampoo, ever since her trips to the past where there was none She had an appreciation now for a good shampoo.

When she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and drained the tub. After brushing her teeth she went to her room, drying off and putting on some comfy yellow pj bottoms and one of her old white t-shirts that was loose and light.

"What a day." She sighed. Now usually she would go to bed after so much activity; But she had a test tomorrow afternoon. She was fairly confident about it. A little review though couldn't hurt. Grabbing her book and notebook. She read up on the four chapters they had covered in class as wel as her notes on wounds, how to spot the different kinds, and best treatment options for each kind.

She was barely ten minutes into the review, when she heard the door oen and her family's voices filledt he house, talking animatedly. She could hear her brther Sota asking grandpa all kinds of questions about the sword, and the other items he had revealed after she had made her rather hasty retreat. She smiled and abandoned her supplies on the bed and ran down stairs. She greeted them with hugs.

"I already ate mom, and I fed Buyo, but I wouldn't mind some tea. " Kagome said as she headed to the kitchen with her mother, who began to cook dinner for the rest of the family. Fish pickled vegetables and rice. Why Kagome, made the tea.

Even though she wasn't hungry. She helped set up and serve the table. She sipped on her tea why her family ate.

"Why did you leave so early sis?" Sota asked as he sat on his feet.

"I wasn't feeling the best, I feel better now though. Tell me all about what I missed Sota."

"Well after the sword, Gramps revealed some prett awesome additions for the museum and shrine. He's found al kinds of things since he started going through all the storage in the older part of the shrine." He said, taking a bite of fish.

"Like what?" Kagome asked why pouring herself and brother second cups. Grampa reading the newspaper and muttering about the Kira murders, how things were going mad.

"A couple death masks. More samurai swords, Armor, and an old staff, a boomerang-" He was cut off as Kagome suddenly stood up , almost spilling the tea, and knocking the table over.

"What is it Kagome?" Her mother asked concerned .

Kagome didn't hear her.

"Where are these objects now Gramps?" She asked.

"I put them in the ide room of the Shrine , at least until I can put them up for did-" He too was cut off as Kagome ran out o the house barefoot, the wind in her wake bustling the pages of the newspaper.

"Women these days." Her grandpa complained. "Take off without so much as a goodbye!"

She ran out barefoot, ignoring the cold she kept the run up so er feet didn't feel the cold ground for long. She barely bowed before entering the shrine. The objects in question were found in the left room of the main shrine. She only gave the Armor, masks and most of the swords a passing glance, until her eyes fell on what she was looking for

Her breath caught, There a bit battered and had signs of age of the centuries were unmistakably Sangos Hirakotsu , and Mirokus staff, which was missing a few of it's rings but still unmistakable to her. Cautiously, like she would wake up and find this was all just a dream. She reached her had out, shaking. She hesitated as she was a centimeter from the staff. With a inhale she wrapped her fingers around it. Instnat warmth spread from her fingers all the way down to her toes. She felt it, vey faded and faint, Mioku's familiar Chi. Left behind no doubt from decades of use.

Gently she took the staff, then the Hirikoitsu feeling Sango's chi at the touch. Placing them in the main room. She went back into the other room. Now running her fingers over each object, trying to detect any familiar Signatures. or anything she visibly recognized. She found only two. An old warriors garb, unmistakably from one of koga's tribe. Made out of stone and wolf pelt. There were traces of demonic energy that was familiar, but unlike Sango and Miroku's signatures, to faded for her to tell if it was Koga's or one of Guards Ginta, or possibly Hakakku. It had been so long though that when she tried picturing their clothing. She couldn't remember who wore what armor and fur.

The second object was a bow. It wasn't Kaedes but the chi was familiar, but not to familiar. Rins maybe. Before she left the feudal era the last time. She knew Kaede was going to be training Shessomarus Ward. She took both of these and put them on the floor next to the other two. Surveying the objects . She needed to figure out where to put them. She didn't want them in a museum. Worried all that exposure and people would erase what little of her friends chi was left clinging to them. She'd figure that out later.

Hoping there was more hidden away, Kagome opened the door that lead into the old shirne. Connecting it to the new. Only family were allowed back here. It was very old and in disrepair since they added on the new shrine. It was only used for storage now. Her grandfather had for the past five years, so even before her adventures through time. Been systematically going from room to room, cleaning organizing and compiling what they had, bringing some out periodically as it was found for the shrine or museums. Some were stored back there still that they brought out during certain times of the year.

Kagome went to the room all the way down the left hall , The one she was in from the door had two halls. one going left, the other right. She went all the way to the back . It was one of the last three rooms her grandfather was working on . It was at the end of the hall. Between two old vases .

Stepping in she groaned, this room was absolutely huge. Like a room at one of the palaces she saw why in the feudel era, Grandpa had barely made a dent in the room.

Her upcoming test she had wanted to review for tomorrow, was long pushed out of her mind. She made her way further into the room. Lighting some dusty lamps hanging on the walls, and Found a Gaslamp in the room so lit that too to get closer look at what she was looking at. Kagome picked up the nearest object.

A meow rang out beside her. Looking down she saw Buyo, and all his cute chubbiness sitting by her. Licking his paw. He had decided his mistress needed company. He must of followed her.

"It's going to be a long night boy." She sighed "Lets get to work." She said as she opened up the first box.

* * *

Matt inhaled, then exhaled, blowing the smoke slowly and lazily in air. Watching the smoke making patterns above him. Letting the nicotine do it's job. He had the first watch of the camera's they had placed in the Higarashi Compound. Mello was out gathering Information, as well as continuing to gain trust and Infiltrate the local gangs so they could keep a better eye on what was going on underground. Who was being killed off and who wasn't and the possible reasons why. He'd then work his way up to leader of one of them. Just wasn't sure what yet. Sticking Matt with the boring task of waiting, and unable to play is video games.

So he was incredibly bored. he took another drag of the cigarette, holding the smoke. The end glowing red. He then tapped the ash into the nearby trey, releasing the smoke as he did so .

It wasn't until around eight at night that Kagome finally entered the view of one of the camera's . Camera A over looking the tree.

"Finally" He sighed, resisting the urge to grab his game would be easier now he had something to concentrait on . Expecially since, she started exhibiting odd behavior just as she entered focus.

He moved closer to the glowing screen in front of him, he enlarged the camera square she was on and turned on the sound. He couldn't hear anything but the wind. So he shut that off. She appeared to be whispering to the tree, the strange one. She was facing away so he couldn't read her lips. As he pondered on what she could be talking to a tree about, she took a long look at the sky and went inside. He flipped through the camera' s tell he found one to the kitchen. He smiled a bit as he listened to her talk to her cat. She seemed like a normal girl, outside the crazy diary. Intelligent and if matt would admit it to himself as his eyes darted away from the screen why she took a bath, gorgeous. Not trusting himself he closed that screen so he didn't look. He was a red-blooded male. Why did Mello think it necessary to put camera's there anyway. What could she possibly do in the bathroom?

Matt didn't bother avoiding his eyes when she was back in the bedroom, she faced away from the camera, and was covered quickly. She went about doing what most college girls did, the ones serious about their studies anyway. He listened in and recorded the conversation as the family came home. She seemed close to her younger brother. A part of him envied that. He had had an older brother that died with their parents and he didn't remember him all that well.

Then in a sudden movement that made even him jump, she had run to the back of the house toward the shrine. He clicked on new screens following her. As she pulled out objects he zoomed in and took pictures, saving them and sending them to L.

Matt stifled a yawn. It had been an hour since Kagome started frantically searching for something. She was getting increasingly frustrated as she pushed item after item ad box after box to the side. He was now watching the rest of the house as well. When something caught his eye that made him uneasy.

A figure in the shadows of the Big tree, was watching the shrine . He couldn't get a good look at them, but it was definitely a Man's build. He was standing on one of the branches, and possibly had Silver hair. His face was covered and facing away from the camera.

But he heard the voice speaking to seemingly nothing.

"Miko..."

Then there was silence and he couldn't make out over the wind. But then he spoke again.

"I want a close eye on that boy, Call me if he comes near Kagome like that again. I Don't want her dragged into this. She's been through enough already. I don't know what Ryuk's up to , Whatever it is. If he's dragged our miko into this. He'll deal with me. "

"No." He replied sharply to whatever answered on the other side of the phone. That matt could barely make out.

"I'm taking personal watch tonight. Take care of all my affairs , I'll be back in the morning."

Matt Frowned. Something was going on. He got his own Cellphone and speed dialed Mello.

"Mello. We have a problem."

 **AUthors note : Oh I hope you enjoyed that. I had so much fun writing it. I know it was a long chapter and trust me the things she finds is important . 3 guesses who the mystery watcher is ;) . Also Kagome will be interacting with Matt and Mello in the next chapter so look forward to that :) I'll try not taking so long this time.**


End file.
